A Table Turned
by ChronicallyinFlaming
Summary: Written for the mass kink meme. Liara decides to surprise Shepard by taking a leaf out of the Commander's book.


**The Prompt: **_Strap-on!Liara/Femshep_

_I've seen a few fills (haha...ha.) with femshep using a strap-on on Liara, but never the other way around. I mean, Liara's bound to want to turn the tables sooner or later :D._

__**The Fill:**

* * *

"This reminds me of the first time we were together. And I had no idea what might be done there. Don't worry, it was a pleasant surprise."

Shepard couldn't even blame Liara for using her biotics to shove her against the aquarium. Still not saying more than monosyllables, even as she grabbed Jane's shoulders.

"Take off your pants."

"Yes, ma'am. But please be careful with the tank, the loud noises spook them." But she instead looked into her fishes' eyes rather than undressing. Fish that were looking on as her girlfriend fucked her brains out until that glass would turn foggy, fish…who were watching Shepard getting her ass slapped by her girlfriend.

"Hey!"

"Shut up. And I told you to strip."

"This is revenge, huh? Well, I'll tell you, I should be the one angry. When I wanted to play Shadow Broker and the Mercenary, but you refused and went off to play Shadow Broker with other people. With you not really seeing me after I died. Hardly sending a message after I'd been grounded. I was down on Earth, practically biting my fingernails off, wondering if I'd be court martialed. And my girlfriend didn't even want to talk dirty to me over the terminals."

"You were physically in custody! There were others in the room, and don't tell me otherwise."

"I still don't see why that mattered."

Liara shoved her face and therefore that shit-eating grin further into the glass. "I will take my pleasure from you. Without a single care about your own state."

"I told you, I didn't _mean_ to leave you tied up on the bed. But we heard that Lang was headed for the Normandy. I had no way of knowing that it was a lie. Glyph got you out of those restraints, right?"

"Enough of your excuses."

"Yeah. Tell me how bad I am. Two can play at this game. I won't have you turn the tables on me."

"I don't even want to know where that idiom comes from."

"I imagine things like this. Someone threw someone onto a table to fuck them, only to get fucked later." Shepard wiggled her enticing, distracting ass into Liara. "You know how it goes."

It took nothing to use her lover to use those biotics to tie up her hands behind that back. She wouldn't even both to undress Jane, as Shepard had refused to do a number of times. No matter how much Liara begged to be naked and beneath her. Sometimes leaving Liara nearly completely dressed while she managed to slide just one finger under that armor and pants.

"Shepard." Liara was panting.

Already, Shepard herself was wet and fully prepared. If somewhat surprised by Liara's sudden desire to fuck her so completely. Normally, she was the one that had the begging information broker spread before her, willing to give into whatever Jane wanted, just please do it fast, please. The one to hide the stains and explain to EDI why she'd shut a security camera aboard the Normandy off. The one to pull, eventually, Shepard's hands from her underwear as they sat atop that stranger's apartment balcony when they were supposed to be doing repairs.

What few past partners she'd had had never been so eager and willing to constantly drop to their knees and drop their pants. And certainly none had ever looked at her as Liara did, her blue eyes large and trusting, even while Shepard's face was between her legs, immediately after a mission, both still marked in blood and exhaustion. You needed this. We both did. Her pushes were always temporary, wait, hang on until I finish this call, yes, Matriarch Azel, I'm still here, and spreading her legs for the Commander. Wanton, even as she tried to act innocent and reluctant, squirming and hot and always giving permission. Even for all of Shepard's teasing earlier, she had called the spectre back and left a message on her onmi-tool, in wonderful detail, what she was going to do to Jane should she ever dare come within ten feet of her. An oddly specific number that sometimes would occur to Shepard as she watched Liara use her biotics to smash in the head of a Husk.

How many times had she pressed herself against that familiar body, fingers sliding down, mouth following?

She wondered if Liara kept track, given asari memory. Did she have a tally of how many times she'd quite literally sat on Shepard's face, how many times Jane had bitten that knot of nerves in the base of her spine? Licked her breasts until her tongue had practically memorized them? _How many times have my fingers been inside you, Liara, in your mouth and in that wetness you said you only feel for me? I want to know how many times you've masturbated thinking about me. How often do you think about me kissing you?_

Fingers, warm and blue, slid into her inch by inch. Shepard couldn't resist purring against the glass, probably scaring the hell out of her poor fish. While meanwhile, behind them, the hamster looked on. They were nearly the same height, with Shepard perhaps an inch taller, and all lean muscles where Liara was perfectly rounded and curved. Rarely had she felt Liara's stomach pressed into her back, for this long and this closely, aside from that time she'd quite literally collapsed in the broker's room, on the ground with her back to a terminal and facing the asari work. Only to wake in that bed, boots off, being spooned by her favorite crew member. Though, that previous time, she hadn't been poked in the ass by anything.

"Goddess." A smooth face pressing into the back of her head. "This. This device is able to send sensations. Goddess. You."

There was definitely something to this position. A constant hug, reassuringly solid from the whimpering asari. Both of them still clothed.

"Maybe it's a good thing your race doesn't have more than one gender. Because if you were a guy." Even shifting her hips brought a moan to that blue throat. "I think we'd be just about done now."

Liara grabbed for her waist, scrambling to hold her. "It feels so good. No wonder you use this. Nearly as good as your mouth. Or your fingers. And I will get to be in you."

"Are you going to fuck me, Doctor T'Soni?"

"You don't get to ask questions, Shepard."

"So, is that a yes, Doctor? Or might you prefer it if I called you something else?"

The asari xenoarcheologist seemed to gain strength from the mention of her other title. That hand went back to kneading her ass, digging in as best she could despite the fabric in her way.

"You know. I'm completely ready for you. Not in the least bit hesitant."

"I know. You're stealing all the fun."

"Says the girl about to already finish."

"Even then, Shepard. I still will not be done with you."

"Promises, promises." The glass before her was getting awfully steamy and warm beneath her face. Especially when her belt was being undone, and her thoroughly groped. Liara in particularly seemed to find the front of her thighs as fascinating as the back of them. Always, she enjoyed exploring the human. Whenever Jane complained of being sore, she was there to massage and nuzzle, with Shepard teasing her about the krogan coming out in her as that head rubbed into her back. I love touching you with every part, Shepard. Even your nose, and those scalp crests?

For all this, Liara was still shy, somehow, about removing Shepard's clothes. Every piece was removed and neatly folded, making the Commander laugh and wonder if it was more teasing. Her hands were beginning to hurt, and she hoped that tomorrow she wouldn't have to fight for her life. _Why can't I save the ambassador? Well, interesting story…_Having to explain swollen wrists to her crew members probably would not be fun. When it came to her shirt, Liara decided to settle for pulling it up and removing her bra. Even that she threw onto the bed.

Then her girlfriend was on her knees, to pull off her boots and socks, carefully having Shepard lean on one leg, then the other. "You're so thorough. Shadow Broker."

"What is with you and being taken captive by the Shadow Broker? If that was even what you were planning with that stunt. Who is Alison Gunn, anyway?"

"Just a curious girl that got in over her head and had to fuck the Shadow Broker in order to pay for what she'd done."

"Horrible, truly. At the very least, I would never accept payment in the form of sex."

"Not even from me? Because I have some bad news with regards to me paying you back for accidentally breaking that screen when. Well. You know."

Liara gave a long-suffering sigh. "Yet money for models and that hideously overpriced fish feeder and that extranet Formax subscription?"

"I didn't think you knew about that," Shepard admitted.

"Jane. I am the Shadow Broker, after all." A smug smile that the Commander wished she could see. "Shepard, I wish you could see yourself now. You look like perfection."

"I think you did more than just peek at that Formax subscription to know it was mine."

Liara poked her, and not with a hand. Causing them both to stiffen.

"Please. Liara. Can you please fuck me?"

"Since you asked so nice. Janey."

"What? ''Janey?' Not even my mother has ever called me that. Where did that come from?"

"I don't know." Braced at her entrance, neither able to breathe. "You call me obnoxious names."

"Do not. Yes. Right there. Fuck. Go ahead and call me Janey."

An uneasy laugh, as Shepard moved backward, further impaling herself and making them gasp together.

"My blueberry muffin. Blueberry pancakes. Blueberries and cream with sugar on top."

"I'm not even entirely sure what those are, still, Shepard. What—should I refer to you as some sort of human food? My _strawberry_?" A tug at her hair.

"First the ass slapping. Then the hair pulling. You've been going through some naughty movies from Formax."

"I think next time we're on the Citadel, you should show me some of those fruits. Oh, there, right there, you're incredibly warm. I feel like I'm enveloped in you. You're dripping onto me. Around it."

"We're definitely going to have some fun with cherries, lemme tell you."

"I don't even care what that means. What you planned. Oh, fuuuuck."

Shepard found herself yelping in return, with Liara pressed even closer, as close as she could. She definitely felt obscenely damp, and the little moans from her lover weren't helping any_. If her mouth was on me, she would drown. Then of course her father would come to find me, and congratulate me for having such fucked up sex, and then murder me to avenge Liara._

_And I would be happy to die, because how could I live without her?_

Liara's hands were rising up, holding her sides, moving to where her skin was exposing beneath her shirt. "I love your back. I love every freckle and mole and the shape they spell out when I look at them."

"You play connect-the-dots on my back?"

"No. Once. You were really asleep and wouldn't wake up. And you were snoring."

"Well, jeez, thanks."

Her girlfriend was laughing, kissing her neck and pushing her nose into her hair. Pushing Shepard further down and making her wonder what it would be like to be picked up and carried by Liara. Cradled in those arms that already made her feel safe, and sure she could rise again and take whatever blow the universe was ready to hit her with.

But she was probably going to be sore from dealing with this.

Especially the way Liara bucked, beautifully undisciplined, wanting only to be further into her, feeling only her. Not even noticing when Shepard hit her head on the tank, or not caring. Enthusiastic, if a little worrying considering her forehead was going to be one big bruise. Combined with the swollen wrists, she was going to have some bad questions to answer tomorrow. Being spread and fucked in this frenzied way. A hand between her legs, finding her slippery, almost missing from the way she shoved Jane forward. Sliding away, grunting, a rare curse.

Liara would always lose control around these moments, and steal Shepard away to that special place where no boundary existed between them, where nothing was except for-

She had a half-second to finally say those words. "Hey, Liara? Embrace eternity."

Before everything else was blotted out and then

disappeared

except for her.

everything.

She blinked to blue eyes hovering over her gaze, turned up in the corners. They, curled up together beneath the glow from the tank, just lay there on the cold floor. A whole new meaning to the word 'afterglow' when it came to Liara. You would just lie there and no know where your limbs were, but not care. Even with her head resting on Liara's arm, and you realized that she'd fully undressed you and then pulled you back into this position rather than on the bed.

Pain, however, was coming back to her forehead.

"Blue bunnyberry?"

"…what?"

"You've had blueberries before. You liked them, even. Remember that cake I made you. The one that was kinda burnt because I got distracted with finding out Garrus and Tali had been having sex in the armory?"

"With enough frosting in the dextro one to make both Garrus and Tali feel a little sick? Those candles that set off the fire suppression system and since you forced us all into those ridiculous pointy hats that flashed colors, we were nearly electrocuted. Where did you even get those fireworks?"

"Yeah. It was a good time. But in yours, the berries in there?"

"Oh."

"Yep."

"Those_ were_ good. But what's a 'bunny'?"

"I'll get you one on your next birthday. Then it can hang out with the hamster."

"It's not like that varren you wanted to adopt, is it?"

"You'll just have to wait and_ see_."

"Fine…no, really, Shepard, what is it? I can just look it up."

"Don't. I want it to be a surprise. And hey, how come you're still wearing that thing?"

"I told you I wasn't going to be finished with you so easily."


End file.
